


Mr. Adonis, wanna grab some coffee?

by emidegrey



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emidegrey/pseuds/emidegrey
Summary: It wasn’t just about the physical looks. Really. It wasn’t.Okay. Maybe it really was.Or...Minhyuk is an art student who was captivated by that guy from engineering.





	Mr. Adonis, wanna grab some coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written ShowHyuk ever and I'm a little nervous but I really want to get this out of my dungeon because it's been sitting there for months. ; v ; 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this tho!!

It wasn’t just about the physical looks. Really. It wasn’t.

Okay. Maybe it really was.

But it wasn’t Minhyuk's fault that the guy from engineering was a real hottie. Besides, his fingers seems to have a mind of their own, occasionally drawing the man in his sketchbook.

His meeting with Son Hyunwoo was accidental. Literally.

Minhyuk was on his way to his class when it happened.

His eyes were glued to his phone as he viciously typed response after response in his group chat. He was trying to intervene in a fight between his groupmates over a trivial disagreement. He was walking half aware of his surroundings and only realized that he almost bumped into someone when he noticed that the person abruptly stopped in front of him.

Stopping immediately, Minhyuk looked up from his phone to apologize only to have how his breath stolen away by this Adonis of a person in front of him.

The male was built like he came out of a Greek sculpture. Tall, well-built arms carrying some sort of plywood, toned thighs. (He only noticed because the guy was wearing shorts, he wasn't some sort of pervert.) His face though, although just as handsome, was softer. Cute small eyes, high nose, and pursed, full lips. If he wouldn’t be charged with harassment, Minhyuk would probably make out with him senseless right now. That was how tempting it was.

"Sorry!" He said after he got over the initial shock, clutching his phone close to his chest.

Adonis simply smiled at him before taking a step to the side to evade him and get inside show room.

Minhyuk couldn't do anything but stand there for a while. His eyes following the man until he was out of sight, with his heart pounding in his chest.

God, how he wanted to draw that fine, fine man.

* * *

Maybe he was just lucky or the universe was conspiring against him (at least for something good this time) but he got to meet Adonis again a few weeks later.

He just bought food from the cafeteria when it happened.

You see, Minhyuk was going to have lunch with Kihyun. He was too excited to meet his friend that he didn't notice the wet spot on the floor. As he was running towards the exit his foot slipped and he tried to maneuver his body so if he were to fall at least he'd fall on his ass and save his food. His eyes close as a reflex.

It happened in a heartbeat, though. He was expecting to get hurt from the fall but all he could feel was warmth on his lower back and arm. In his confusion, he opened his eyes only to be surprised by concerned dark orbs looking down at him. It was Adonis.

"Are you okay?" Adonis asked, his voice soft but filled worry.

Minhyuk felt his breath snatched from his lungs and all he can do is stare and appreciate this human in front of him.

How was he so lucky to be in the arms of this guy? It felt like (and he was sure that was how it looked like too) those vintage pocketbook covers where the damsel was in the guy’s arms with the sunset background and they're going to kiss. Yeah. He can totally paint that.

"Are you okay?" Adonis repeated, the crease in between his eyebrows deepening. It was enough to snap Minhyuk out of his daydreaming and spur him into flailing around to stand on his own. This resulted to Adonis helping him stand upright, his hands on Minhyuk’s arms to steady him.

"Yup!" He managed to finally say, eyes never leaving the other's face. "Fine. Great, actually. Okay. Well thanks, I gotta go! Bye! See you!" He continued, feeling flustered again.

Before he even got a response, he was already dashing out of the cafeteria, tray of food in hand. Which, by the way, was miraculously unharmed.

* * *

Kihyun was giving him this "look" that means he was being judged after he explained why he didn't show up during lunch and why he was still carrying the lunch tray with him to his classes.

"That's seriously how you reacted?" Kihyun finally reacted.

Minhyuk buried his face in his hands and nodded. "Look, I was embarrassed. He looked great and very concerned. I felt really giddy, okay?"

"But that was your muse already. How can you not even ask for his name? Or you know, coffee as thanks for saving you from cracking your head open?"

The blond could only pout as each word passing through his friend's lips made him remember all the times that he embarrassed himself.

"I know, I know. Seriously though! What would you do if you were in my situation?"

"Ask him out?" Kihyun said incredulously.

Minhyuk knows that his friend was bluffing because just like how he reacts with his feelings for Adonis, Kihyun had his own crush to worry about. Although Kihyun was a little bit more accomplished - what with him and his crush being friends. Kihyun doesn't seem to have plans on confessing anytime soon though.

"I call bullshit." Minhyuk started, "You don't even plan on confessing and you tell me I ask him out."

"Shhhh." Kihyun pressed a finger to Minhyuk's lips. "It's all about timing."

The light-haired male frowned and pushed Kihyun's hand away. "Then I'll have my timing too. You just have to sit back and relax, okay? I got this."

Kihyun looked like he had something he wanted to say but held back. This time sending a smug look towards the other.

"Sure you do."

"Can you not."

* * *

He really does think that the universe was conspiring against him because all of these embarrassing accidental meetings were getting old. Sort of. Minhyuk still feels flustered every time.

Minhyuk was rushing (why was he always rushing when they meet?) to one of his classes when it happened. He can hear the chains of his bike squeak as he pedaled as hard as he could. Having already missed his first class from oversleeping, he was trying to catch his second one despite being late for already half the period.

The blond continued to curse himself for not having a little more restraint when it comes to his gaming schedules.  He was satisfied with staying up though because he got to win a lot of rare items from the event. So really, it wasn’t that bad. He was fine with it but when he realizes the class he missed was the one with the terror professor, he was back to cursing himself.

He turned to one of the alleyways to make a shortcut to his building but the moment he got to the end of it, he ran over a bump that almost sent him flying.

Gaining his balance back, he gave a sigh of relief but realized soon enough that he went through the wrong alleyway and was now on a slopped road to one of the building and towards Adonis.

That was right, Adonis was fucking there walking towards him, an amused look on his face. Why was he amused? Minhyuk felt his heart pounding in his chest and the wind blowing pass his face could hardly do anything about the heat on his cheeks.

It was only when he realized that the wind was really cold against his skin that he was descending way too fast. When he thought of trying to stop he bike did he notice that his break got disconnected and so did the chains on his bike. Plus, he was also getting closer to Adonis. Fuck.

"Move out of the way!" He shouted and the taller male looked confused at that. Fuck, how does one look cute when they're confused - oh god, he was going to die. He was going to fall and crack his head open.

The blond expected for Adonis to move, take a step to the side and let him go to his grave but it seems that he had plans on saving him.

Adonis to brace himself to catch him (how romantic was that?) but Minhyuk didn't know what to do. He was afraid of putting his feet down because he was wearing sandals and chances are he'd scrape his soles on the gravel if he tried to stop his bike. He had no idea what Adonis plans to do as well but he just closed his eyes and hoped for the best.

Soon he felt a tug around his middle (which hurt a lot, okay?) and was practically ripped from his bike and towards Adonis arms. When he opened his eyes at that split second, he realized that Adonis timed everything so that once he passes him by he can pull him off.

So now his bike was left to crash to one side as he held on to Adonis’ arms, fingers going white from his grip. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he felt his breath stop as he stared into the man’s face.

“Are you okay?”

This felt like a replay of one of their meetings but Minhyuk didn’t care about that. He was finally in the other’s arms again, and he’d pay whatever amount to be able to stay in them.

“Yeah…” Again, he was tongue-tied. The eloquent part of him was gone and was replaced by this suddenly shy boy. “Thanks for the help.”

“I’m glad you’re okay. That was dangerous.”

Adonis helped him stand, only realizing that the other was practically carrying him already. His face flushed at that realization and he turned his eyes away from the other’s face.

“We keep on meeting this way.” Adonis stated.

Minhyuk chuckled nervously and nodded. “Yeah, well. I seem to like throwing myself in front of you.”

When he realized the words that left his mouth, the blond felt his face heat up some more and he looked at the other awkwardly.

He was expecting the other to look disgusted or confused but the other was smiling sheepishly with a blush on his cheeks as well.

“I don’t seem to mind catching you though.”

“Was that a pick-up line?”

“It could be.”

Minhyuk raised an eyebrow at this. Adonis didn’t look like the type to do pick-up lines and this was just proven by the redder cheeks the other was sporting.

“I don’t think you’re that type though.”

“You think so?” The other scratched his nape and shrugged. “I’m not so good with talking to people who catch my attention.”

The blond perked up at this, suddenly given hope that the other was interested in him. This was his chance and he couldn’t back out now. Got to grab that opportunity when it presents itself.

“Okay, Mr. Adonis, how about we try to change that? Wanna grab some coffee?”

The taller male raised an eyebrow at this. “Weren’t you rushing somewhere?”

Minhyuk looked at his watch realizing that he won’t be able to reach even half of his class anymore and just shrugged in defeat. What was one more missed class, right? It wasn’t like he was a failing student.

“I was late anyway for half of my class anyway. It’s fine. So, coffee?”

Adonis smiled and Minhyuk felt like he was going to combust from being so happy.

“Sure. Let’s go.” The other said as he walked to Minhyuk’s discard bike and leading the way.

The blond will definitely get the other’s heart.

* * *

When he started dating Hyunwoo, Minhyuk thought that he wouldn’t have any embarrassing moments with him anymore. Apparently, he was wrong.

“Babe, I’ve been meaning to ask but why did you call me Mr. Adonis when we first met?" Hyunwoo asked him out of the blue while they were out on a date.

Minhyuk choked on the soda that he was drinking. He didn’t know how he’d explain to Hyunwoo that it was the nickname he gave the other when he fell in love with him at first sight.

The universe really wouldn’t let him live.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! How was it? Their first meeting was actually an experience of mine while walking around the mall. :)))) It was awkward but I guess if I put it this way, it's not that bad?
> 
> Anyway, comments are always welcome! Or please talk to me on twitter it's [@emidegrey](https://twitter.com/emidegrey)!!


End file.
